Two Birds
by Wilemina
Summary: Sarah listens in on a private conversation


Title: Two Birds

Characters/Pairings: Sarah, Connor/Abby

Warnings: Just a little innuendo mainly, mild language maybe.

Disclaimer: Primeval and it's characters belong to Impossible Pictures, no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This is a very silly little fic which was just floating around my head this afternoon.

* * *

The tea Sarah had just sipped from her favourite mug spurted from her mouth in shock as she approached the door to Connor's lab. Whatever was going on inside sounded extremely personal and she stopped herself from opening the door just in time. What she couldn't seem to manage however was to drag herself away. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but still.

She recognised the voices straight away as those of Abby and Connor and found herself leaning closer to the door to hear more clearly.

"Connor, be careful, not there."

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to . . . "

"Here, let me show you, like this."

"Oh, OH! Yeah."

"That's it, hold them like that. Wait, what are you doing with . . . "

"Sorry."

"Ow! Connor, don't put it in there, it needs to go here."

"But . . ."

"No buts!"

There was the sound of Abby giggling.

"Don't laugh at me, I'm trying as hard as I can."

"I know Conn, I'm not laughing at you."

"Ouch!"

"I told you to be careful. Oh! Connor, watch what you're doing with that thing!"

"I can't help it!"

"Yes you can, it's too big to be waving around like that."

"I'm not waving it around!"

"Just stop!"

"Abby." He sounded whiny.

"Maybe we should try this somewhere else."

"But I'm all ready."

"You're going to hurt yourself - or me."

"I won't, I promise."

"We can do it at home later."

"But I want to do it now!"

"You sound like a child."

There was the sound of Connor mumbling, something Sarah had heard Connor do often when he was annoyed or frustrated with something.

"Oh Connor, you don't have to put it away."

"But you said you didn't want to do it with me."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"It's fine, like you said, we can try again later."

"Connor . . ."

"It's fine."

Sarah heard footsteps coming towards the door and stepped back just in time as Connor swung it open.

"Connor, hey, I was just coming to find you."

"Later ok? Going for a shower."

And he stomped off down the corridor.

"Ignore him." Came Abby's voice from inside. "He's got the monk-on."

Sarah stepped into the lab and raised an eyebrow at Abby's flushed cheeks. She was obviously out of breath and wearing a lot less than usual.

"I wasn't . . . interrupting anything was I?"

"God no!" Abby replied, rolling her eyes. "I was trying to teach him Yoga but he's not exactly . . . Supple." She smiled and then added much quieter. "Not yet anyway."

"Yoga! Oh, I thought . . . never mind."

Abby frowned and opened her mouth as though she were about to say something but then closed it again and threw a towel over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to hit the showers."

"Ok." Replied Sarah as she watched Abby's retreating form.

Abby walked down to the locker rooms and stood outside the women's showers for a moment. Then she had a wicked thought and turned away, heading instead to the men's. Not only did she need a shower, but she also needed to make up with Connor. She always had liked to kill two birds with one stone - so to speak.

"Oh Connor!" She called seductively as she entered the steam filled room.

"Abby?" He sounded startled. "I . . . I'm in the shower."

"Really? I thought you'd come in here for lunch."

She rounded the corner to where he was standing under the spray.

"I'm naked!" He gasped, trying to cover himself up.

"Isn't that the general idea when you have a shower?" She chuckled.

"But . . . but . . . I'm naked." He repeated.

Abby pulled her vest top up and over her head and then shimmied out of her shorts and pants.

"Well look at that, so am I."

She watched his face carefully as Connor finally twigged as to what was going on, what Abby was offering which was herself on a silver platter. He made a strange sound, a kind of groaning moaning sound and she pounced.

Back down at Connor's lab, Sarah was leaving a file for him to read through. She chuckled to herself as she remembered what she'd heard. It had all been completely innocent. Imagine her thinking that Abby and Connor were irresponsible enough to have sex here at the ARC, she was sure that Abby would never allow it, even if Connor would.


End file.
